WICKED'S STIRRER
by GODDAM.DUCKS
Summary: Meet Kat, otherwise known as Katrina - a loyal subject to WICKED and the main creator of Grievers. Totally committed to her work at WICKED, she never expected to be sent up into Group A with her memories and a task to stir up some trouble before Thomas and Teresa arrive let alone to have a run in with some graders while working in the maze. Newt x OC (IMPORTANT MESSAGE IN CH5!)
1. Chapter 1

Once again I am running around the huge and tall maze that surrounds Group A's dwelling, or as they like to call it Glade, trying to find subject G4. Frustrated I lean against the wall panting from my run and click my earpiece on, ready to yell at Liam for leading me in the wrong direction.

"Do you think this is funny? I bet you do. While I am running around this bloody maze trying to find a griever, in broad daylight may I add, you are probably sitting down on your ass doing nothing except trying to figure out how you can annoying me even more!" I whisper-shout into my tiny microphone that allows me to communicate with my partner, Liam, who is back in WICKED headquarters.

"Whoa, calm down girl", says a voice that I know all too well, "your giving me a headache".

"Thomas what are you doing. Where is Liam?"

"Liam had to, umm go to…", he trails off and a bunch of static replaces his voice. Through the static I can hear Thomas arguing with another person and by the sounds of it she is female. Teresa. I sigh, this is really not the time for them to prank me.

"Liam had to go and see Chancellor Paige about something and he asked me to take over. By the way your going the wrong way, G4 is actually a few meters away from the flat trans, not near the glade, which is where you're heading", he snickers.

I could kill him right now. Literally. "I figured that. Could you please tell me the exact location of G4 and I will consider not taking revenge out on you or Teresa", I growl through my microphone before straightening my back and stretching.

Thomas tells me the location of the griever that I'm supposed to be collecting and taking back to WICKED and I start heading towards the flat trans. The flat trans is basically a portal that will transport me and in this case, the malfunctioning griever, back to WICKED headquarters that surrounds this entire experiment.

The flat trans as far as I'm concerned is also the exit from this maze that the 'gladers' are supposed to travel through, therefore completing phase one of the trials. The trails being an experiment to study the brain activity of people in order to find and create a cure to the flare. And the flare being a deadly virus that appeared after the sun had scorched the earth. It slowly overtakes the brain causing you to go mad and eventually end up dead. Sad, really. I'm just not an emotional person. At least not when it doesn't involve people I care about.

As I turn another corner I begin to hear a few voices and instinctually turn back around the corner and stop to listen. Peeping around the wall I see two boys around seventeen, one with dark skin and unique black hair and another with blue eyes and blonde hair. _Shit_. 'Their not supposed to be in the maze today'; I think squeezing my eyes shut and running a hand through my long light brown hair.

Whenever I need to take a visit into the maze, say because a griever is malfunctioning and I need to fix it, I always go on Wednesdays because that's when the runners have a day off. Quite frankly I don't not want to have a run in with any of the gladers while they are running the maze.

"Face it Minho, there is a shucking way out of this fricking maze. We are just going to continue running for no reason, finding nothing out and in the end, I can bet you anything that we will end up shucking dead here!" says the boy with the blonde hair.

"Ben", 'Minho' says running a hand through his dark hair and sighing. He pauses and begins to say something but then as if he changed his mind, he smiles and playfully pushes Ben, "When did you get so depressed, huh, there is a way out otherwise the shucking creators wouldn't keep sending up running gear". I silently scoff. Seriously, from a guy who is supposed to be smart, that was literally the lamest argument I have ever heard. Minus the one where Thomas tried to convince me that guys are better than girls 'cause their like totally more stronger and aren't girly at all'. He actually tried to use the fact that girls are girls to convince me that boys are better – weird, much?

Suddenly a crackle comes through my headpiece and Teresa (thank god its her and not Thomas) starts to speak, "Hey Kat, I have programed a griever to come and give a distraction so you can pass. Just climb up a wall so that you aren't hurt either".

"Thanks", I whisper back quietly before silently climbing up one of the maze's walls using the ivy on the side. I have a little secret that no one, as far as I'm concerned, knows about. You see, when I was creating the final prototype of the grievers around four years ago, I added in a file of recognition so that if I were to ever encounter a griever it would recognize me as a friend not a foe.

I'm not quiet sure why I decided to add the file, caution perhaps? It's not like I'm ever going into the maze. It's not like WICKED is ever going to use the grievers against me but I rather be cautious and safe then oblivious and dead. It's a phrase that's been drilled into me ever since I was born. Never become overly confident because that's when things you wrong. You'll miss the signs of danger and fall straight into your death.

Suddenly I hear sound of pure pain and terror from somewhere below me. Slowly inching myself along the maze wall using the ivy I peep around the corner to see what is happening, my curiosity getting the best of me. The scene is horrendous. Minho is (unsuccessfully) trying fight the griever back with a small knife and Ben moaning in pain, a sound that makes me feel sick, while clutching his stomach. I gasp in sudden realization, he's been stung.

I quickly click on my microphone, "Teresa, that's enough distraction. They'll head back now. They'll have to if they want to survive another day. Thanks". As I finish I see Minho staring in wonder at the retreating griever before quickly snapping back to reality and hoisting Ben up and putting one of Ben's arms around his shoulders.

As they disappear into the maze turning a corner, I let out a sigh before quickly climbing down the wall and running off into the direction of the cliff to find the bloody malfunctioning griever.

**Hey guys! This is my new story WICKED'S STIRRER. ****I finished the Maze Runner Trilogy at the beginning of this year and have just started to become addicted to fanfiction based one it. Especially one's with an OC girl in the glade. Anyway this idea has been swimming around in my head for literally ages and I finally have decided to write it down. (BTW, I am so sorry for the crappy summery and awful name. I'm most likely going to change them soon. For the title, do reckon it should say simply THE STIRRER or WICKED'S STIRRER).**

**I will try to update frequently but I have a super super busy life, so yeah. The main events will still stay true to the book(not the movie, although I may incorporate some of those scenes into this story), with Thomas and Teresa coming up but there will be new scenes (obviously since the story is based an OC girl working for WICKED). **

**Please review as it motivates me to write and update more quickly.**

**(FWI, this will be a Newt x OC story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in literally forever. But the good news is that I known exactly what is happening in this story (from beginning to ending).**

**P.S Be warned – this chapter was written quickly and is a little crappy. (It is basically a set up for the next chapter). **

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and parts of the plot that you saw either in the movie or in the book, do not belong to me. **

When I arrive back at WICKED, after finally finding the malfunctioning griever crawled up and moaning pathetically, I quickly dispose of the griever in one of the labs, so I can work on it tomorrow, and head to my room to get changed before I head up to the cafeteria for dinner.

Once I've changed out of my dirt clothes, I enter the cafeteria and heading straight towards one of the food cubicles in the cafeteria, I swipe my ID card and select chicken soup on the menu that popped up and lean against the wall beside the cubicle to wait for my meal

After about a minute I hear the boring monotone that can be found literally anywhere here in WICKED, "One chicken soup for Ms. Katrina Keller. Enjoy your meal". Grabbing my meal I head over to a table where my friends, Thomas, Teresa, Liam and Chuck, are sitting.

When I sit down next to Liam who looks as of he had just sat down himself. He looks up and gives me one of his cute smiles before looking over to Thomas and Teresa. Following his gaze I see Teresa growling at Thomas before finally noticing my presence and giving me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about before. I tried to stop him", Teresa jerks her head in Thomas' direction, "but he wouldn't listen"

"That's fine", I say letting a wicked smile take over my face. Let him feel embarrassment, let him be sorry. A small voice chants in my head, propelling me forward. "No harm done", I sneer before throwing my soup in his direction. Literally.

"Now we are even"

"Jesus Christ, Kat, it was a little joke. Like you said 'no harm done'. What was this for?" he explodes, sending an icy glare towards me while trying to mope up the mess that I made.

"I…", I begin to say, ready to defend my reasons, before seeing the look of despair Teresa was sending me. We may fight very rarely but they last for days to weeks on end, and Teresa is always in the middle, being my best friend and Thomas best friend (if not more).

Rolling my eyes, I send Thomas a totally fake apologetic grin. "Soz. Karmas' a bich, isn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever. This isn't over though. You better watch you watch your back"

"Ohh, I'm so bloody scared", I say hearing Teresa's annoyed sigh at our banter. Silence fills the air.

"So…", Liam interrupts the silence, with a confused look on his face. He's never really got our playful fighting, "You fixed G4 really quickly. I thought it would've taken you at least a day or two".

Now I'm confused. Raising my eyebrows at Liam, I snatch a bread roll from Thomas' plate, earning a scowl from him. "What are you talking about? G4 isn't even fixed yet. I just dropped the bloody thing off at one of the labs", I say watching his mouth firstly form a perfect o, before having a panicked expression come over his face.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't realise that the griever was not fixed. I… ummm…", he says stumbling over the words that were rushing out of his mouth and looking anywhere but me. "The griever look totally fine and I thought that you just hadn't had time to realise him back into the maze" he pauses to scratch his head.

Suddenly, I feel like someone's watching me and look up to see Jason, WICKED's assistant director and personal pain in the but, nearing our table.

When he reaches our table he gives me tight-lip smile that looks more like a grimace crossed with a sneer, "Hello Katrina. Chancellor Paige would like to know why you released a malfunctioning and obviously dangerous griever back into the maze trails without first fixing him".

Before I can speak Liam does, "Sorry sir, it is my fault. I passed the griever on my way here and thought that it look pretty good so I realised it back into the trails. I thought Kat had already fixed him". I roll my eyes, teachers' pet.

Jason looks taken aback for a moment (he was probably expecting a fight from me) before he regains his sneer, "Ohh, well it doesn't matter who released him. Just that you", he points to me, "go back into the trails tomorrow to find G4 and bring him back here to fix him".

"But…", I interrupt.

"But what?" he says back to me.

"The runners will be in the maze tomorrow and I can't get caught. I will have to wait till next Wednesday to go get the griever".

All of a sudden (it could've happened in a few milliseconds) he eyes darken and features become more cold and hard. "Was that an order", he says mocking me, "I don't care that you are a prodigy, hell I wouldn't even care if you were the Chancellor's daughter. You will go in tomorrow and get the griever. Okay?"

"I suppose I have nothing better to do", I say trying to keep a even voice while on the inside I am shaking a little. I've never heard him get so annoyed or mad.

"Humph", he grunts before walking away.

Turning back to my friends, I see Liam about to open his mouth, most likely to apologize again. I hold my hand up and shake my head at him, "It's fine. No ones gonna bloody die. You'll be fine. "I'll be fine. Calm down".

Stifling a yawn, I stand up and stretch, "Hey guys, I'm a little tired some I'm gonna get some rest. Night". Night, they chorused back to me.

Even though I told Liam that I didn't care that he released the griever back into the maze, honestly I am a little annoyed. I hate going into the maze even on a Wednesday, and now I'm going to have to go in there tomorrow, find a malfunctioning griever and bring him back. All of that without being seen by a runner.

Tomorrows' gonna be one hell of a day.

**Review your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and parts of the plot that you saw either in the movie or in the book, do not belong to me. **

If there was a prize given to a person who had the most amount of worst luck in one day, I would undoubtedly be the person it would be awarded to. I mean, wasn't it bad enough that go back into the maze, and on a day when the 'gladers' are in it? No. No. Of course not. No, that's not bad enough. Let me explain. Firstly, my headset allowing me to communicate with Liam broke. It broke. The five million dollar equipment that is supposed to be unbreakable in the most dire situations, broke when I tripped over a rock. Then that Minho guy decided to run section 8 today, which is (I might add) not even his section, according to Liam. And finally to top it off the tracking device I am using to find the griever says that G4 is in bloody section 8.

So yeah, now I'm going to find this griever without being spotted. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say someone wants me dead. Or at the very least stranded in the Maze.

\- Page Break -

I have running for what feels like ages (most likely because I've got no one crapping on about something through my headpiece), trying to complete my mission quickly. Fortunately according to my tracking device the griever is only about five minutes of running away.

I was so lost up in my running and thoughts that I didn't even see the slumped griever on the maze floor in the corner of one of the short corridors, until I had already ran past it. Turning around and walking back to kneel next to it, I shake my head at the context of this situation. I should be running scared away from this hideous creature and instead I'm about the fix it up so it can kill. I should be vomiting in the corner or shaking with uncontrollable fear. And even if I were an adrenaline junkie, totally uncaring about my life, I should be checking to see if it were dead, and then if not – killing it myself.

But instead all I feel is disgust with myself. And not the reasonable disgust – not the disgust of being the one who made this creature. Not the disgust of indirectly being the one who is responsible for so many deaths in this experiment. No. Instead I just feel disgusted that my design, my creature, is malfunctioning meaning that the machine I created – thinking I had perfected it – wasn't perfect.

And those thoughts just make me hate myself even more. Hate myself for being so empty, so calculating, so unaffected by the pain of others. But it's unemotional hate. I know deep down that I'm only thinking these thoughts, for the sake of at least pretending to be good. Pretending that I actually cared about mean I am. But I don't. I should, but I don't.

I used to. For days, weeks, months after I created these monsters I was drowning in my guilt and regret for creating them. At the time it had only been a project for, something to consume myself in those lonely and sad months, of when I came to WICKED. Afterwards, after I had seen from one of the microcams (or as the gladers like to call them; beetle blades) the damage that they could do, I regretted what I had done.

And then I didn't. It all happened due to one encounter. One encounter that ironically wouldn't of happened unless I had regretted what I had done so much…

_I was walking down the weapons corridor slowly, afraid that someone would see me and raise suspicions of where my loyalties lied. It probably wouldn't have been such a big deal if I were caught a few months earlier. Then I was a part of WICKED. Today people weren't so sure. I heard their subtle conversations, their whispered voices, talking about me and my state of depression. I learned through listening to them, that almost all of the people at WICKED no longer thought that I was loyal. That only a few still stood up for me, while the rest wanted me gone. They considered me a threat to their precious experiment. Bloody stupid, I think sneering at the thought, they consider me a threat and yet they give me full access to the weapons lab and area. _

_Coming up to the thick metal double doors that guard the entrance to the weapons facility, I swipe my ID card and roll my eyes as I hear the ever monotone voice that represents WICKED tell me that I was granted access. Walking through the now open door I peer around this new corridor trying to remember from my limited days here, where the griever control box was kept. _

_My plan was simple – Find the griever control box, use the code I designed to shut it down and permanently destroy it, then face the consequences with no more guilt. _

_Recalling on my misty memories I kept walking down the hall before I stopped before another metal door that look exactly the same as the rest of them. The only difference was the this one had a small __G__ (standing for griever) engraved on the dead center of the door. Taking a deep, preparing myself for what I was about to do, I reached into the pocket of my jeans to grab my ID card so that I could open the heavy metal door in front of me. _

_I didn't get that far. Instead just after I had found my card and was reaching to the scanning pad, the door flung open hitting my shoulder with a blow that sent my sprawling onto the ground. _

_Looking up I saw a boy around about my age with_ _messy brown hair and eyes_ _staring down at with a look of total astonishment (that I'm sure was the same for me) on his face. After looking me up and down a few times, as if to make sure I was real and that I wasn't just a figment of his imagination, he quickly moved over to were I was and held out his hand. _

_"__Here", he said his voice laced with utter confusion. _

_Ignoring the hand, I push myself up from the floor so that we were both standing and so that I was no longer embarrassed. I looked over my shoulder at the exit doors just a few meters away. My hate for awkward situations was about the make me turn around and make a run for it, when I heard him murmur, _

_"__God, your short"_

_Whipping my head back towards him, I gave him an icy glare, "Yes. Lovely observation. Did you also notice that I'm a girl. Not many people do. It's real surprising that you did." _

_A new look a appreciation fills his eyes and his mouth twists into a crooked smile, "I'm Thomas" _

_I just cross my arms and give him a look of utter boredom. I know I'm being bitchy but I couldn't care less. This guy just screamed arrogance and even though I was pretty sure that it was a playful arrogance, it still still pissed me off. Just like that comment about my height earlier. _

_'__Thomas' bits his lip, obviously realizing that I didn't want to talk to him. Despite this he still opens his mouth, "And you are?"_

_Even though I didn't mean to I snapped back, too annoyed with the way he said that sentence like I was little child, "Katrina. Katrina's my name. Happy?"_

_Like seeing a key click into place, I see realization dawn on his features. "Ohh", he murmurs before meeting my eyes, "You're that girl. The one who created the grievers all on her own". _

_Before he can continue his sickening praise, I cut in, "Yeah, Yeah. I'm that girl who was amazing because she single handedly created the world's grossest killing machine. And now I'm that girl who everyone thinks is depressed because she…"_

_"__God, you really have a mouth don't you", Thomas cuts in. _

_"__And you're any different?" _

_Another awkward silence. Not wanting to see the confusion in his eyes as he tries to figure me out, I revert me eyes to the now closed doors and almost gasp as I remember upon seeing the __G__ on the door, what I was doing her in the first place. _

_Thoughts race through my head on how I am going to get rid of Thomas without raising his suspicion. I could knock him out, I think before disagreeing and only just stopping myself from shaking my head. No I'll put the blame on him and hope he leaves like any normal person would. _

_Turning back I put on my best suspicious look – narrowed eyes, tight lipped smile, chin down and head tilted slightly to the side. "What were you doing in there", I say nodding my head in the direction of the griever lab._

_To my surprise he actually has a reason, "I was collecting the data that one of the grievers, G7 I think, picked up from one of the subjects, Will's emotions just before and after he was stung"_

_"__Did he survive?" I half-whisper the feeling of guilt overcoming me again. _

_"__Yes, he got the antidote just in time", he says while scrunching his eyebrows together most likely trying figure out why I was so bothered by this. _

_But I couldn't care less. I kept imagining a boy Thomas' age, my age, with terror and fright in his eyes as he turned to run from the griever. My creation. My fault. My creation. My creation. All my fault. My dreadful creation…_

_"__You", Thomas says causing me to look up at him and see the realization on his features, "You don't… You regret what you've done?" I stay silent, sure that he already knew the answer to this situation. _

_"__And you came here tonight" he jerks his head in the direction of the griever lab "so that you could destroy what you created. Ironic really, if you think about it"_

_I sigh and cross my arms, preparing myself for the you-don't-want-to-do-this-because speech. But to my surprise he just moves aside and waves his hands in gesture saying that I should and do what I have came here to do. What? Why would he let me pass, knowing full that I could a vital part of WICKED's experiment?_

_Despite my thoughts I find myself walking towards the door and swiping my ID card and watching the huge metal doors open. But before I walk through I hesitate and look back at Thomas, _

_"__Why? Why are you just going to let me do this? Do you not care?" I accuse him, desperate for answers. Desperate to understand this confusing human. _

_"__Of course I care, Katrina", he says laughing, "I mean, I did create most of the prototype for the maze trails". _

_"__You created the maze?" I say in astonishment, "and your okay with that. Your okay knowing that everyday the pain and terror happening in there is partly your fault?"_

_"__Its for the better of the world. I know I sound just like all of those monotone people here" I smile "But you have to think of it logically, so so many people are going crazy out there. People we used live next to, people we went to school. And some of us have it worse – we have family and friends out there that are not immune, and there (like everyone) else slowly crazy"._

_All of a sudden a haze clears and feel another feeling of guilt. My mother, my brother. Both non-immune, both out there dependent on me finding a cure. They are the reason why I'm here. The millions of people out there only hanging on by hope for a cure, are the reason why I'm here. _

_I vaguely hear Thomas stop talking for a second as I turn to the scan pad, and then resume asking me what I'm doing. After punching in a few numbers and entering them, I step back allowing the door to close. _

_Turning to Thomas I see a hint of a smile on his face, "Shall we leave now? I'm rather tired and I'm your late night sleep walking has made you even more so". He starts walking back to the exit of the weapons area beckoning for me to follow. _

_Shaking my head in disbelief I run after him, trying to catch up. After exiting the weapons area we keep walking for awhile until he stops, "This is my stop. Goodnight", he says._

_Instead of saying goodnight back to him I just blurt out what I've been dying to ask for the entire time we've been walking, "How come I've never seen you before?" What I really meant to ask was 'Will I see you again?' but I didn't want this to be more awkward then it was. _

_He smiles before answering, "We work in different departments, live in different areas and have different lunch times I'm guessing". _

_"__Oh. Well goodnight then, and thankyou"_

_"__For what?"_

_"__For not being like everyone else, for not telling on me or trying to stop me when I was going to", I trail off, "you know". _

_"__Don't be silly it's not a big deal. Night"_

_"__Night", I say back before turning away and forcing myself down the corridor and into my lonely living quarters._

… Thomas, now my best friend after Teresa, was the reason for me being saved that night. The morning after that night, when I was eating my breakfast at an empty table, Jason WICKED's assistant director approached me and told me that Chancellor Paige had been asked for me to be transferred to different living quarters and for my eating hours to be changed. I'm sure you can guess who did that.

I met Teresa a few days later and surprising we bonded, despite being total opposites.

Smiling at the thought I turn back to the dead looking griever on the ground and get a small injector from my pocket, that is filled with a green looking substance that should allow the griever to limp back to the griever hole, and quickly inject the substance into it.

Hearing the telltale sounds of whirring erupt from the griever I step back and allow it to stand. For the sake of keeping up my appearance of being afraid of the griever I grab the tracker from my pocket and quickly set the griever to it's non-attack mode.

Walking forward and in front of it, I face it and talk into the tracker/controller, "Follow". The griever, being subject to my command, comes up to my side and stop there waiting for me to move forward. At least I know I won't have to worry about it not following me, I think walking forward and then breaking into a jog and then a run.

Despite not really liking being in the maze, I be lying if I didn't say that I loved the running aspect of it. All of sudden, so sudden that I almost stop running, a cracking came through my headset that was still connected.

Liam's voice, all broke up and crackly, came through the speaker, "Kat, get out of there right now. There…"

But he didn't get to finish because as I turned the next corner, I ran straight into of wall of human. Minho, I think incoherently as I scramble to stand despite my spinning head.

Through my distorted vision I see his face full of astonishment turn to suspicion and confusion as G4 comes to stand next to me. How ironic this must look, I think.

His mouth sets into a hard line, "Who the shuck are you?"

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway I know that this chapter wasn't that interesting but I thought it was important to include the flashback as some information. **

**Anyway please review – it really helps me write faster ****J**

**\- BDM9879 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Not my best chapter but anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and parts of the plot that you saw either in the movie or in the book, do not belong to me. **

As I stare into Minho's dark brown eyes, I suddenly feel my heartbeat rapidly sped up as I realize the situation that I have gotten myself into. Before I had been so shocked at running into him, that I had even begun to realize what this could mean for me and the trials. But now the shock was wearing off and in its place was now anxiety. Heart throbbing anxiety causing me to quickly mumble, "sh it", before flitting my eyes from him to find a gap so that I could escape.

Totally the wrong move. He saw it, narrowed his eyes and before I could even comprehend what he was doing, I had a knife being pointed straight at me. Well, my heart. What was I doing? I mentally scream at myself for making such a stupid mistake. It was as if my five years of combat training had gone straight out the window and flew themselves all the way to bloody China. Not that there was any China anymore.

Okay, I think to myself, this is fine. I can totally work with this. I'll just calm him down till I can make my move.

Moving my eyes back to his sharp face, I feel a smirk replace the anxious look on my face. I un-tense my shoulders and casually place one of my hands on my hip. You may have managed to get me off my guard before, I think feeling my smirk just increase on my face, but I can promise you that this would be the first and the last time.

I can feel the tension in the air grow as he realizes that I'm not going to answer his question.

Keeping the knife pointed in my direction, he spits out his previous words again, "Who the shuck are you".

Rolling my eyes I answer with my best bored tone, "I heard you the first time you know"

"Just answer"

I lean against the wall, "Nope"

He looks as if he wants to kill me now, "Why the shuck not"

"Cause" I pause for dramatic effect (this just seems to pis s him off even more) "1) I don't wanna and 2) I don't see how it will benefit me"

"What if I tell you my name"

And the smirk grows even bigger "Oh, I already know yours Minho"

And then I have a knife to my throat and a very angry Minho staring down at me. Curse my shortness, I think.

"How the shuck do you know my name", he glares down at me with eyes like daggers.

I stay silent and so he sighs, "what are you doing here"

"You know, just talking my dog for our morning walk. Nothin much", I say gesturing the griever that is still standing, or doing whatever grievers do, behind me. "And" I draw out the word "I would really like to continue with it, if you know, its not too much of a big deal to you".

"You think you're a real crackup, don't you", he says drilling holes into me with your eyes. I just stay silent, waiting for him to make a mistake and give me my chance to flee.

The funny thing was that as I stand there in a very uncomfortable and dangerous situation, I realise that I'm not afraid in the slightest bit. I should be crying or begging for my life or kicking Minho or hoping to hell that my friends back in WICKED will help me in someway. But I'm not. Not in the tiniest bit. Instead right now all I want to do is pi ss Minho off more and more.

"Okay fine. Don't talk now. Talk later. Talk when were in my territory and your starving and begging for your life", he threatens as he takes a hold of my hands, quickly forces them behind my back and turns me so that I'm in front of him and one of his hands are grasping mine and the other is holding a knife at my throat. "You try and escape and this knife will be used. Also, I don't make empty promises".

We've been walking for ages now and I'm starting to get tired, which is not a good thing. I was quite surprise when a wave of fatigue washed over me a few turns back but honestly I should've expected it. Walking in this position is not easy, for me at least, and the fact that we're going so slow is causing my brain to shut down. Literally.

The scenery doesn't help much either. The never changing cracked stone walls dressed with ivy are everywhere. Never changing, never different. I'm almost tempted to ask Minho whether the walls have always been like how they are now. Its seems so though. Everything, from the water supply, to the soil, to even the bloody sun is controlled perfectly by WICKED and so to me it doesn't make sense why the maze walls wouldn't be either. They shouldn't age, shouldn't crack, shouldn't break. They shouldn't change.

Perhaps it's all fake, much like the sun. Designed to look like a typical thought of a maze.

I've almost completely lost hope. Why? Because none of the tricks I learnt in combat training have worked on Minho and the ones that I like the most – the lets-fight-out-way-out-of-here way – isn't going to work because I don't exactly fancy being stabbed by a bloody knife.

I've tried tripping over, pretend fainting – everything literally but nothings worked. And that's not good due to the fact that I am starting to hear sounds that must be coming from the glade, meaning that I'm getting closer to my death and farer away from my freedom.

The funny thing is that G4 is still following me. Seriously. Because I had set it onto follow mode it was simply following me and Minho, who wasn't pleased about this.

"Why is it following us", he spits shoving me forward as I try to look back at G4.

"Meh", I say loosely, "perhaps he's lost".

I can practically feel the tension grow in the air at this. _Buzz. Buzz. _Confused I whip my head side to side trying locate the source of the annoying loud sound.

"What the shuck are you doing", Minho sighs obviously annoyed by my sudden movement.

Forgetting my rule about seeming calm and collected, I turn to him like I would with Thomas or one of my other friends, "Can you not hear that bloody sound".

"I hate to break it to you but you must be hearing things. I can't hear nothin".

I stop struggling for a minute and listen for the sound again. Nothing. No sound expect for that of the glade that is getting closer by every second. Am I really hearing things?

Taking my silence as a good enough answer, he starts moving forward forcing me to also so.

I pretend to trip over my feet again. "Hang on", I gasp for breath (or at least pretend to do so), "Can we take a break". As long as I can get us stuck out here tonight, everything will work. I'll be fine and Minho, well not so much.

"Yeah sure", he says with sarcasm dripping off his every word.

_Buzz. Buzz. _There it is again, that sound. I close my eyes for a moment trying to single out from where the sound is coming from. Now that there is no distractions I can almost hear words forming in the unpleasant buzzing sound.

Glade, hurry, griever, listen. Of course, I think, my headset. The one that I thought was broken. Someone from WICKED is trying to contact me. Listening again, I will myself to figure out what they are trying to say.

…Kat…too close…dial…WICKED's control…griever…help. And the buzzing sound is gone leaving me confused. But I cannot by confused now. I do not want to go to the glade. I do not want to receive the wrath of WICKED. I must figure out what this person is trying to tell me.

Firstly, Kat. That means the person who is contacting me is one of my friends. Secondly, too close. That must mean that I'm way too close to the glade then I ever should be – time is running out. Those words were easy but the rest were not so much.

Dial? WICKED's control? Griever? What the hell is that supposed to mean. Help must mean that what I was told (or was trying to be told) is going to help me.

Dial? What dial would I find out here? And what does that have to do with WICKED?

I have almost given up when see out of the corner of my eye, Minho turn his head to see G4 still following us, and sigh loudly. And then it clicks.

If the griever were under the control of WICKED whoever was at the control station – one of my friends it seems – they could use G4 to attack Minho and help me get away.

And the dial, I'm guessing, is the dial on the tracker in my pocket. The one I used to set G4 into non-attack mode and all I need to do is set the dial into WICKED mode, meaning that the griever would now be control my the people at the control box at WICKED.

The problem is that the tracker is in my pocket in my jeans and my hands are not currently free right now. After a few more moments I decide I just have to try.

I start to try and move one of my hands out of Minho death grip. The key word here being try.

"What the shuck is your your problem? Can you not just stay still? I have a knife. News flash, your not going to get away! Okay?" he shouts at my his resolve cracking slowly.

"I'm not trying to get away! I'm not stupid you know. I just have to scratch", I shout back at him my voice dropping lower at the end and small blush come over my face despite my wishes.

"Can't you just wait", he sighs before releasing one of my hands, tightening his grip on the other and pressing his knife closer to me as a warning.

"Ummm, it's the other hand that I need", I mutter to him moving my hand back to him.

He sighs and loosens his grip on my other hand ready to switch them. A careless mistake, that was, because now I'm running away from him listening to him shout curses at me before silencing himself to – I suppose – run after me. I can hear his footsteps behind me and know that I will not make it back to the flat trans before being caught.

But I'm not worried about that. That was never my goal. No. My goal was always to just get away for a decent amount of time so that I can change G4's mode from non-attack to WICKED mode.

Instead of running in a certain direction, I run around the maze like a crazy man – turning random corners every next second – just trying to lose Minho and gain myself some time.

As I hear his footsteps become more irregular and less loud, I stop in a shadowed corner of the maze and press myself into the tangled vines before grabbing the tracker from my pocket and turning the dial.

Hearing footsteps getting louder, I turn around just in time to see Minho sprint past my turn. I sigh in relief. Perhaps he will not even see me.

That however turned out to be a hopeless wish, as after only a few seconds he returns sees, me and begins to advance.

"I thought you said you wouldn't run", he says his voice dangerously low.

"You know, I once thought that I wanted to be a fairy. Luckily never us were correct"

"That doesn't even make sense. I was shucking correct to think that! You said that you wouldn't"

"No, I said I wouldn't try and get away. Not that I wouldn't run and running is not trying to get away. I could have kept going but I didn't!"

"And what? I'm supposed to be grateful for that?"

"Well, if you really want to"

He glares at me, "Yeah whatever. I don't know what you thought you were going to gain from that but I can assure you that you will never get away again".

Out the corner of my eye I see G4 come into view, "I lied"

"What the shuck are you talking about now"

"When I said before that I wouldn't try and get away, I lied. Well sort of."

He finally turns around to see what I was looking for and almost instantly his body tenses and his hand flies down to his knife that was tied into his belt. Slowly I creep along the wall till I'm almost horizontally next to him before sprinting past him and towards the griever at the end of the corridor.

When he finally does see me its too late. I'm already standing next to G4 with a small smirk creeping onto my face.

"Hey Minho?"

"I don't know who you are but hear this. If I ever see you again it will not be pleasant for you"

Ignoring him I continue, "I just wanted to say how nice it was to meet you". Turning around I begin to jog away.

Before I reach the end of the corridor I pause and turn around one last time, "By the way, you have only a few minutes till the doors close".

And with one final glance I turn away towards the direction of the flat trans. Towards WICKED. My home.

**R&amp;R ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay… So I have a slight problem. After writing the last chapter with all the banter between Minho and Kat, I'm not to sure whether I should continue with this being a Newt x Kat story or whether I should change it to be Minho x Kat. Honestly I have no clue as I love both characters and can see potential in both of them with Kat. **

**So I need you guys opinions on whether I should choose Minho or Newt? If you have an opinion on who you want to be with Kat, then either just review or PM me. **

**Anyway onto the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: All of the characters and parts of the plot that you saw either in the movie or in the book, do not belong to me. **

The second I got back, I was pulled into a death hug by Teresa.

"Oh God. Are you okay?" She asks me worriedly once she had finished hugging the life out of me. Nodding my head, I glance at the griever that was still in the corridor beside me.

"Its not a big deal", I say while shrugging my shoulders, "I mean if I had been forced into the glade then I might be questioning whether I'm okay, but I got away".

"I know you did… But I don't think you realise how close you were to the glade. You were literally one corridor away"

"Meh"

"Seriously? Don't downplay this Kat. If Thomas hadn't managed to boost some power into the dead headpiece, then things would've gone very differently"

Raising my eyebrows, I lean against the wall the my left, "Wait Thomas? You mean that lazy bum actually did something today".

"Very funny Kat", she says sarcastically.

Ignoring her I continue, "Wait he actually managed to scrape a few brain cells together to be able to send through a somewhat coded message. Good lord, what is happing to the world?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she turns and looks at the griever next to me, "So what's wrong with this one"

"Well, I not entirely sure yet but I think that perhaps some of its electrical circuits have either worn away or have become damaged somehow and that's what's causing it to working sometimes and sometimes not".

She nods at my explanation, "Yeah, that does make sense"

"Hmm. Actually I should probably go and work on fixing it"

"Now? What about lunch?"

"I had a big breakfast"

Flashing me a smile she sighs, "Only you Kat"

As I direct G4 to follow me (using the tracking device) I turn around so I'm facing her but walking backwards, "You know what, I gonna take that as a compliment"

"You do that"

Sighing I throw my screwdriver at the wall before slumping down into the seat next to me. I have been trying for hours to fix the electrical wires in this bloody griever but to no avail. You see, the problem is not that I don't know where the wires are or how to remove and replace them but that they are all internally connected to one another and so I do not believe that I'll be able remove the worn away wires and replace them without having to rewire the entire griever – which would take literally the rest of my day, if not longer.

And honestly that wouldn't be a problem (it is not exactly very hard work), except for the fact that I'm naturally a bloody lazy person and cannot be bothered spending my entire day on this 'project'.

"Frustrating?" Turning around from my position I see Chancellor Paige smiling at me from the doorway of the room. I furrow my brows in confusion (which she seems to ignore), what is she doing here talking to me in a lab?

"Just a tad", I say giving her a weak smile.

"It can be like that sometimes, this work I mean. But is it not that what makes it all worth it in the end when you get the results that you've, quite literally, being waiting for on your life?" She motions to the griever.

What on earth did that mean? "I suppose", I reply before getting up to grab the most likely dented screwdriver.

"It's just now… Well…"

"Well what? Chancellor, what is it?"

"Katrina, you know that its always Ava to you" I pause before nodding my head "We have an issue. Everything been going fine and steady in the maze, but it is proving to not be enough. If the situation stays the same to that of now, we may not have enough brain responses as such to build a cure or even find one"

I stare at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she is saying. "All of this, its for nothing then? What about Thomas and Teresa? Them arriving is supposed to stir up a whole heap of responses. I don't get…" I trial off, not willing to think of a future without WICKED.

"It's not that simple. The two of them are supposed to concluded the tests and supply the last big responses. But currently even if that goes perfectly to plan we do not yet have enough responses"

"And there's nothing we can do – no way to stimulate some more responses before Thomas and Teresa arrive. We – We could postpone – them arriving, right?"

"That was my though too. But what or who would you suggest going into the maze?" Ava is closer to me now and I can see the faint outline of clenched fists in her dress pocket.

I find myself biting my lip trying to figure out what she mean in her last comment, "It sounds like you've already found someone to do the job"

She bows her head, "I have. You"

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Minho stares sullenly at the now cold soup in front of him. Today had been extremely strange. He had somehow come across a girl in the maze. A girl for Christ's sake! And she was _associating _with a griever.

The Asian half expected himself to wake up and this all to be a strange dream brought on by a batch of mis-cooked food. But it seemed to be real enough.

"Hey" Minho looked up from his soup to see his closest friend in the glade, Newt, slide into a chair across from him. Nodding his head to the brit he sub-consciously lifted a spoon full of soup into his mouth before quickly spitting it back out. Cold soup was not tasty.

"Min, what's going on?" When he refused to answer, Newt threw his hands in the air before staring straight at Minho, "I'm not stupid, you know. I can tell that something is going on"

Minho stared back at him, a million thoughts racing through his head. Could he trust him? Of course he could but did he really want to? The blonde taking Minho's silence negatively opens his mouth to curse at him but before he could Minho sighed and pushed the disgustingly cold soup out of the way, making room for his self to lean of the table.

"I don't really know" It was hardly a lie. Minho had no idea what was going on and he had no idea how to tell his best friend. He hardly be like 'In the maze I bumped into a girl who was wearing fighting gear and had a griever following her around. I captured her and was bringing her back to the glade but she escaped with the griever. Also she knew my name'.

"Come on Minho. We've been friends, for what? Two, three years. You can trust me"

"Okay"

**More of a filler chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Please PM me or review with your opinion on Minho and Newt – I cannot continue otherwise! (Also I am very sorry if me being indecisive in my chose of who Kat is to be with is irritating you)**


End file.
